


Bombyx's Bloated Blood Belly

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Inflation, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Lanque Bombyx is hot as hell so I wrote a story about him. He drinks a fuckton of blood and gets super bloated ye.





	Bombyx's Bloated Blood Belly

Lanque traced his elegantly painted fingernails over the curve of his spherical belly. Even this gentle touch was enough to send a wave of blood from one side of his bloated gut to the other, hitting his stomach wall with a sound like waves slapping up against a boat. He licked his lips, and then swirled his tongue around the tips of his fangs, trying to extract every drop of flavor he could from his previous meal.

“Delicio->us,” he said. Even at his most enthusiastic, his voice was sharp and deliberate, like a sultry whisper.

His dress shirt had been unbuttoned in anticipation of his sanguine binge, allowing his gut to surge forwards freely without stretching out his favorite top. His belly was very large indeed, the pale orb jutting out several feet from its owner, drooping slightly from its own weight. Lanque quickly undid the button on his pants, and his zipper, freeing up more room for his burgeoning belly to occupy, and saving another outfit from the unacceptable fate of being stretched out forever.

Lanque wasn’t accustom to being this full. He’d indulged his rainbowdrinker instincts before, but even his most substantial meals only resulted in a barely-noticeable lump over his otherwise flat midsection. This time, well, he may have overdone it. Looking straight down, Lanque’s stomach seemed to take up most of his view, making it impossible for him to see his legs. He let out a prolonged, and perhaps slightly exaggerated sigh. Gorging himself like this was uncharacteristically inelegant. He wouldn’t consider doing something like this again, if only it didn’t feel so damn good. This was beyond satisfaction. After drinking enough blood to simply satisfy his hunger, he felt contented. When he drank enough to feel bloated, he felt incredibly fulfilled. And after that, every drop of blood added to his exponentially increasing pleasure. The fact that he was having difficulty breathing from how fucking stuffed he was only added to his gratification.

The heft to his gut, the watery sloshing it produced at the slightest provocation, it all felt so right. Not only was the sensation of being engorged enjoyable physically, but there was something psychologically satisfying about indulging his instincts in the most base, unrestrained, violent way, and not feeling a shred of guilt about enjoying the aftermath. It took the lives of several now exsanguinated trolls to make him this engorged, and in his mind, their sacrifices were absolutely worth it. 

There was nothing he could do that could take away from his sense of refinement. Even his numerous belches, as loud and boisterous as they were, only served to bolster his sense of superiority. He was a predator, with an elegant, unbridled appetite. There was beauty in his ability to reduce a troll’s entire existence to sustenance, and a gassy expulsion from his soft lips that reeked of gore.

His belches did more to renew the flavor of his meals than simply licking his lips. Every burp coated his tongue with the distinct and incomparable flavor of countless blood colors mixed together into a rainbow-colored slurry.

Although he was most certainly not ashamed of his eructions, he still punctuated each one with a hand placed delicately over his mouth, followed by a soft “excuse me.”

He continued to grope his exposed belly, almost unconsciously. He simply couldn’t stand to keep his hands away from it. The flesh was so pleasantly smooth and taut, his pointed nails tingling against his skin as he raked them lightly against his stomach. There was an exciting danger to his situation. He imagined the tip of his fingernail puncturing his stretched skin, causing his entire stomach to pop like a balloon. Of course, this was an absurd fantasy, but he was just swollen enough to where bursting was a legitimate concern. He wasn’t worried in the slightest, the riskiness of his situation, and the fact that he could glut himself to near self-destruction and not let it get in the way of his self-indulgence only made him feel more powerful.

He was hopelessly lost in his own decadence, the gentle churning and sloshing relaxing him. The combination of the warm blood that filled his stomach, and the calming sounds they produced caused the vampiric troll to yawn, his long eyelashes fluttering as his eyes drooped.

He leaned against nearby tree, resting his hand against his stomach lazily as he dozed off.

He awoke after what he could only assume was a several hour nap. He yawned, and stretched his arms skyward, quickly rising to his feet. He felt rather refreshed. The vast amount of nutrients he had absorbed from the blood he had devoured gave him a burst of energy. He was no longer bloated and sluggish as he was before, although those feelings weren’t unwelcome.

He looked down, carefully examining the changes to his figure that had taken place. He knew he couldn’t gorge himself to bursting on blood without some bodily repercussions.

His bottom half was the most noticeably different. Previously, Lanque’s ass was rounded, but overall rather petite, shapely and athletic without any kind of real largeness. That had changed, as his backside now jutted out conspicuously behind him, his tight paints straining to contain the jiggly, spherical cheeks. His hips had widened to accommodate his choice rump as well.

The changes to his upper body were less significant. His burgeoning belly was gone, as was the flat, toned stomach that proceeded it. In its place was a small, shapely layer of pudge that was just large enough to force open the bottom two buttons of his shirt.

His bodily changes were bit of a mixed bag for the blooddrinker. On one hand, he adored the process of clothing design, and looked forward to the prospect of designing outfits to fit his new, more curvaceous figure. On the other hand, he wasn’t thrilled about having to throw away his current outfit, as he had grown quite fond of it.

Lanque shrugged. If the benefits of succumbing to his blood drinker instincts were being gloriously stuffed, followed by becoming more deliciously full-figured, he would be willing to sacrifice his wardrobe temporarily.

He jerked suddenly forward, from the force of a roaring belch that made its way out of his mouth, before he had a chance to stifle it. His stomach had built up quite a lot of gas during his nap, and now, it was ready to come out, all at once. The deafening, blood-scented *UuuuuuurrrrAAaaaarpt* lasted for several seconds, with the subsequent echo continuing for several more.

He didn’t feel the need to excuse himself this time.

As he made his way back to his Hive, he could feel the familiar hunger returning. Soon, he would be compelled to feed again.

He grinned. With every meal, he brought himself closer to the immortality he craved. He eyed a nearby troll hungrily.

Soon.


End file.
